


Facial Hair

by Masterless



Series: Facial Hair [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Beard Burn, M/M, Overuse of the word Vague, Shaving, Stubble, Vague sexual nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: Lucas loved Eliott’s face. He loved running his hands over it when they were laying side by side in bed, giggling with each other, the early morning sun filtering through the window. He loved looking at it when Eliott was asleep, the lines and worries smoothed by the gentle caress of sleep. He loved the feel of his soft skin between his legs when things were getting heated in bed, the feel of his cheeks brushing faintly against his thighs. Lucas loved Eliott’s face, every inch of it. Lucas almost had a heart attack when he saw a photo of Eliott with the beginnings of a beard, the scruff along his jawline and upper lip causing heat to rise in Lucas’ face.





	Facial Hair

Lucas loved Eliott’s face. He loved running his hands over it when they were laying side by side in bed, giggling with each other, the early morning sun filtering through the window. He loved looking at it when Eliott was asleep, the lines and worries smoothed by the gentle caress of sleep. He loved the feel of his soft skin between his legs when things were getting heated in bed, the feel of his cheeks brushing faintly against his thighs. Lucas loved Eliott’s face, every inch of it. Lucas almost had a heart attack when he saw a photo of Eliott with the beginnings of a beard, the scruff along his jawline and upper lip causing heat to rise in Lucas’ face. He jokingly fanned himself, causing Eliott to blush as Yann, Basile, and Arthur all laughed, but it set a ball rolling in his mind.

He was laying in bed, just watching as Eliott worked on a drawing, smiling slightly at the picture in front of him. Eliott was so focused on his work, a faint line between his brows, a slight frown to his mouth. Eliott didn’t need to look up to know that Lucas was staring at him.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, his eyes still on his paper.

“You.” Lucas smiled at Eliott’s snort. “Ç'est vrai!”

“What specifically?”

Lucas blushed a little. “Just… the photo you showed me the other day. Of you and your family on holiday.”

Eliott nodded. “What about it?”

“You didn’t shave when you were in Italy?”

“Non, I didn’t bring any of my shaving stuff.” Eliott shrugged. “I packed when I was depressed, so I forgot quite a bit of my stuff. Why?”

“Would…” Lucas shook his head, rolling on to his back. “Never mind.”

Eliott looked up, placed his sketch pad to the side, and shifted to lay next to Lucas. “Tell me.”

“Non,” Lucas said, shaking his head again, looking away, smiling.

“Tell me!” Eliott crouched over him, his fingers resting softly on Lucas’ ribs, threatening to tickle him.

“Non!” Lucas laughed, squealing as Eliott’s deft fingers started to press just hard enough to send spasms through his stomach. He struggled under his boyfriend, shrieking with giggles, as Eliott tortured him with his long, thin fingers. “St-stop!”

Eliott, laughing, pulled away slightly, his head cocked to the side, a smile on his face. “Tell me why you asked. Please.”

Lucas, catching his breath, looked up at him, smiling. “Would you ever… think about maybe… doing it again?”

“Doing what?”

“Not shaving.”

Eliott’s smile grew and he leaned down to nuzzle along Lucas’ jaw. “You want me to grow a beard?”

“Maybe not a whole beard but…” Lucas let his voice trail as Eliott started to kiss down his throat.

“Maybe what?” Eliott asked, his voice lowered, nipping gently at the skin at the crook of Lucas’ neck.

“Maybe just a bit of scruff,” Lucas sighed, hands coming to rest on the back of Eliott’s head and on his back. 

Eliott shifted to look at Lucas, a small smirk on his lips. “You want me to grow out my stubble?”

“Oui,” Lucas whispered. “If you want.”

“Anything for you.”

 

*

 

“Did Eliott do something different with his hair?” Basile asked, frowning at Lucas over his food.

“Hah?” Lucas asked, confused. “What?”

“He looks a little different in the last picture you put on Insta.”

Lucas pulled his phone out to look at the picture. To his knowledge, he didn’t look any different. He tapped on the latest picture and then the one before that, frowning, scrutinizing the two pictures. “Oh.” He laughed slightly, showing the photos to Basile. “He’s not been shaving as much recently.”

“Does that feel weird?” Basile asked, causing Arthur and Yann to groan slightly. “What?! I just want to know if it feels weird!”

“In what way?” Lucas asked, sighing, relenting to Basile’s questions. He’d found, recently, that it was just easier to go along with them.

“I don’t know… to kiss him?” Basile shrugged, looking at him intently. “It must feel weird to kiss someone with stubble.”

Lucas thought about it, frowning again slightly. “It’s not weird, just… different? Kissing guys is different anyway, so it’s not a change, really.”

“How is kissing guys different?” Yann asked. “We all have lips.”

“Oui, but…” Lucas sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Guys are… rougher? Not physically, or anything, though it can be, but girls have softer skin, so kissing them is softer. Guys have, I don’t know, coarser skin?”

“Hold up,” Arthur said, holding up a finger as if to stop Lucas from speaking. “Rougher, but not physically,  _ though it can be _ . Is Eliott rough with you?”

Lucas laughed slightly, faltering at the serious looks from all three of the boys. “Guys…”

“Answer the question, Lucas,” Basile said. “Because if he’s being rough with you, if he’s hurting you, we’ll all behind you, we’ll back you up.”

Touched but still amused, Lucas laughed again. “Oui, he is, but!” He held up his own hands to stop his friends from going off. “But, it’s… not like I don’t like it?”

Arthur’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline as Yann cracked up watching Basile try to figure out what Lucas had said. 

“Wait… so…” Basile frowned down at his food, then a switch was flipped in his head. “Oh! You like it when he’s rough with you!”

Lucas almost violently hushed him, watching as Yann smacked him slightly. “Oui,” he whispered viciously, “but did you have to announce it to the whole world?”

“Pardon,” Basile said, lowering his voice.

 

*

 

Lucas was squirming in his seat in at lunch, looking vaguely uncomfortable.

“Are you okay?” Yann asked, sitting down across from him. 

Lucas nodded, shifting again before sighing and setting his fork down sharply. “Non. I think I need Eliott to shave.”

“Why?” Yann questioned, setting his fork down, too. He leaned in closer when Lucas did, concerned at the embarrassed expression on his best friends face.

“Promise you won’t tell Basile? He’ll just yell about it.”

“Oui.” Yann nodded. “What’s going on?”

“I…” Lucas sighed, dropping his face into his hands. “Eliott… We…”

“Bro, did something happen?” Yann frowned. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine just… uncomfortable.”

“How so?”

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, feeling awkward. “He… you know.” Lucas made a vague gesture to his crotch.

“You had sex?” Yann shrugged, looking confused now. “You’ve done that before.”

“Oui, but…” Lucs sighed, steeling himself. “He gave me a blow job this morning, and it was amazing, but now my thighs are chafing.”

Yann snorted out a laugh before he could stop himself. “Desole, desole, but… didn’t you think that was going to happen?”

“Non!” Lucas put his head into his hands again, laughing slightly hysterically for a few seconds. “It didn’t once cross my mind. Is that why my face has felt so funny recently?”

“I mean…” Yann shrugged. “You’re face doesn’t look chapped?”

“Non, but I put on moisturizer,” Lucas said, almost absent mindedly. “My thighs hurt, Yann… What am I supposed to do?”

“Moisturize?” Yann chuckled as Lucas stared daggers at him. “Or tell your man to shave.”

 

*

 

Lucas didn’t mean to fall asleep, but was pleasantly surprised when he woke up in Eliott’s arms. He turned over to face him and felt his entire body go weak as he watched Eliott sleeping. The stubble on his jaw and upper lip made him want to rethink his request, but the uncomfortable scratchiness between his legs reminded him why he needed to ask.

“Eliott?” Lucas whispered.

“Hmm?” Eliott replied, not opening his eyes but tightening his hold on the younger boy. 

“Can I ask something of you?”

“Hmm.”

“Can you shave?”

“Hmm?” Eliott opened his eyes groggily, confused. “I thought you liked it?”

“I do, I promise,” Lucas said, reaching a hand up to gently run his nail over the short hair. “But… my thighs don’t.”

“Your… thighs?” Eliott repeated, thoroughly confused now.

Lucas nodded. “You like to go down on me, and I love it, too!” He nodded, his eyebrows raised slightly to prove his point. “But with the stubble, it ends up hurting after.”

Eliott’s eyebrows rose sharply, his eyes widening almost comically. He lifted a hand to his own jaw. “It hurts?”

Lucas sighed, sitting up slightly, shoving the covers off and pushing his sweatpants down slowly. Eliott sat up as well, gasping quietly when Lucas pulled up the legs of his boxers, revealing the redness of his skin near the top of his thighs. He reached out and gently touched him there, pulling his hand back when Lucas let out a faint hiss.

“Desole,” Eliott whispered. “I’ll shave.”


End file.
